virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Umenokoji
Aoi Umenokoji (梅小路 葵, Umenokōji Aoi) (born March 14, 1979; Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan)''http://virtuafighter.com/vf4/aoi/http://www.angelfire.com/ia/PyroGuy/aoi.html is a fictional character in the video game series ''Virtua Fighter, ''who debuted in Virtua Fighter 3''. She is suited to a defensive style of play. Story Virtua Fighter 3 Aoi is a practitioner of Aiki-jūjutsu. She is the eldest child of a dojo owner in Kyoto. Her father and Akira Yuki's father are old friends. As children, she and Akira would spar against each other. After seeing him compete in the tournament, she resolves to enter it herself and prove her fighting ability. Virtua Fighter 4 Realizing what a small world she was in after losing in the first round of the tournament, Aoi went back to training. Returning home, she tried hard not only to learn Aikido and Kobujutsu, but to also improve her knowledge in other martial arts. Her study has allowed her to more effectively counterattack and parry, as well as increase her repertoire. She is now anxious to enter the fourth tournament. Virtua Fighter 5 The Fourth Fighting Tournament left Aoi with nothing but anger and frustration. Though her training had been thorough, her concentration was completely thrown by her opponent's pick up lines before the match. Her overconfident rival didn't just stop there, he flirted with every woman in the tournament and it angered her. The match was a total loss for her and even after the tournament she found herself thinking about him. She had to admit that his nimble footwork and powerful kicks were impressive. She trained harder than ever and couldn't wait to face her opponent once more. When her invitation arrived, she accepted immediately. Quotes Pre-Fight *手加減しはらんといておくれやす。(Kagen shiharan-toite okureyasu.) — Please don't feel you have to go easy on me. *覚悟はできてますのん？(Kakugo-wa dekitemasu-non?) — Have you prepared yourself for this? *宜しゅうおたの申します。(Yoroshū-ota no mōshimasu.) — Pleased to meet you, please accept my kindest regards. *行きませ！(Ikimase!) — Here I come! In Battle *甘いで！／甘いわ！(Amai-de / Amai-wa!) — How silly! *覚悟！(Kakugo!) — Brace yourself! *それ！(Sore!) — Take that! Victory *ほんに、ええ日和ですなぁ。(Hon'ni, ee-hiyori-desu-naa.) — Nice weather we're having, isn't it? *力だけではあかしまへん。(Chikara dake-de-wa akashimahen.) — Brute strength alone isn't good enough, I'm afraid. *もう一戦、やりまひょか？(Mō-issen, yarimahyo-ka?) — Would you care for another match? *おおきに。(Ōkini.) — Many thanks to you. Item Victory *役たいな勝負でしたな。(Yakutai-na shōbu-deshita-na.) — That match was beneficial indeed. -w/ Dancing Naginata, Flag *蹴っこのお手間ですな。(Kekko-no otema-desu-na.) — That was a lot of fuss now, wasn't it? -w/ Cute Stage Mic *いかがですか？(Ikaga-desu-ka?) — How'd you like that? -w/ Aoi's Photo Album *ほら…さよなら。(Hora… Sayonara.) — Hey! Good day to you. -w/ Japanese Parasol *もう一戦、やりまひょか？(Mō-issen, yarimahyo-ka?) — Would you care for another match? -w/ Ball Losing *こんな、あらへんわ…(Kon'na, arahenwa…) — This is unbelievable… Second Chance *案の定、気ばりや。(An'nojō, kibari-ya.) — Sure enough, now I have to pull myself together. Character Relationships *Childhood Friend of Akira Yuki. *Rival of Brad Burns. She was defeated by him in the fourth World Tournament. Trivia *She has the highest number of counters/reversals in the series. *Her father is a long time friend of Akira Yuki's father; thus leading to both Aoi and Akira's childhood friendship. *In the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGLtfq7xrx0AOU 1996 trailer for Virtua Fighter 3] it is revealed that Aoi is a Japanese fan dancer. Stage themes Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Aoi|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Gallery Virtua Fighter 3 aoiv.jpg|Aoi in Virtua Fighter 3 VF3 Aoi Profile.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' VF3 Aoi Mirror.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 4 AoiVF4.jpg|Aoi in Virtua Fighter 4 Virtua Quest VFQ Aoi.jpg|Aoi in Virtua Quest Virtua Fighter 5 AoiVF5.jpg|Aoi in Virtua Fighter 5 Aoi A.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume A Aoi B.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume B Aoi C.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume C Aoi D.gif|''Virtua Fighter 5'' Costume D Aoi E.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' Costume E Aoi S.jpg|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Costume S WIN_20150110_023139.JPG|Aoi Umenokoji with a Cute Stage Mic in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Kekko-no otema-desu-na." (That was a lot of fuss now, wasn't it?) Snapshot_20131026_47.JPG|Aoi Umenokoji with a Dancing Naginata in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Yakutai-na shobu-deshita-na." (That match was beneficial indeed.) Snapshot_20131026_50.JPG|Aoi Umenokoji with a Japanese Parasol in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Hora...Sayonara." (Hey! Good day to you.) Snapshot_20131031_48.JPG|Aoi Umenokoji in Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. "Kagen shiharan-toite okureyasu." (Please don't feel you have to go easy on me.) Snapshot_20140117_25.JPG Snapshot_20140117_26.JPG AoiClassic.png|Aoi in the VF1 model form. Snapshot_20141104_139.JPG|Aoi Umenokoji looking at her Photo Album in Final Showdown. Snapshot_20141104_142.JPG|A close up of Aoi's Photo Album in Final Showdown. Snapshot_20141104_160.JPG|"Okini." (Many thanks to you.) Snapshot_20141115_65.JPG|''"Chikara dake-de-wa akashimahen." (Brute strength alone isn't good enough, I'm afraid.)'' Snapshot_20141107_105.JPG|''"Kagen shiharan-toite okureyasu." (Please don't feel you have to go easy on me.)'' Snapshot_20141115_101.JPG|''"Kakugo-wa dekiteimasu-non?" (Have you prepared yourself for this?)'' Snapshot_20141104_151.JPG|''"Ikaga-desu-ka?" (How'd you like that?)'' Snapshot_20141104_148.JPG|''"Yoroshu-otano moshimasu." (Pleased to meet you, please accept my kindest regards.)'' Snapshot_20141104_168.JPG|''"Mo-issen, yarimahyo-ka?" (Would you care for another match?)'' Snapshot_20141116_13.JPG|''"An'nojo, kibari-ya." (Sure enough, now I have to pull myself together.)'' Snapshot_20141108_66.JPG Snapshot_20141115_91.JPG Snapshot_20141108_62.JPG Snapshot_20141115_106.JPG WIN_20150110_023210.JPG References Category:Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF4 Characters Category:VF4E Characters Category:VF5 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Female Characters